


Shy

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brave Dean, Dean is Sam's Hero, First Day of School, Gen, Good Big Brother Dean, Hero Worship, Shy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Sam needs a role model so Dean has to suck it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

>   Just some schmoopy kid fics where Dean is there for his little brother. 

 

  
Dean looked down at the little hand in his and took a deep breath.  Their Dad had to get to some sort of meeting for his hunt and it was up to Dean now.  He smiled as brave as he could, trying to remember all the things the adults had been saying to him when it was his time.  Sam wasn’t as shy as Dean, but he kept hiding behind him as they walked closer. 

 

 

Dean stopped, turning to face Sam.  “Hey, gotta be really brave for me Sammy.”  He said, trying to keep the tremble from his own voice.  He hated school.  Hated being new and hated not knowing anyone.  He hated the first day and the way people stared at him.  He hated being in front of people and no matter what people said, he’d rather just hide in the back.

 

 

“Can I come to your class first?”  Sam asked quietly.  Dean bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling.  He didn’t want Sam to see him in his class because he’d see just how hard a time Dean had settling into the new class.  “What if I need to find you later and I don’t know where you are?”

 

 

“Alright Sammy.”  He said softly.  He had a good point after all.  He’d just walk into his own room, show Sammy around a little, then walk him back.  They stood outside the door for a minute and Sam watched, waiting for his big brother to show him how easy it was.  He bit his lip again then grabbed Sam’s hand, tugging him in after him.

 

 

He walked into the classroom and found a desk with his name already marked on it.  “Dean!”  Sammy said, delighted to know where his brother would be.

 

 

“That’s right Sammy.  You’ve been paying attention to my books haven’t you?”  Sam nodded, like it was ever in question.  Since the day Dean had started having homework Sam had been by his side, wanting to do what his brother was doing. 

 

 

“You must be Dean.”  A woman said behind him and while he wanted to shirk away from the hand on his shoulder, to just shrug and not talk, Sam was watching. 

 

 

“Yes Ma’am.  This is my little brother Sammy.  He’s starting kindergarten today but he wanted to see my room first.” 

 

 

“What a wonderful idea.”  The woman said with a warm smile for them both.  He could feel Sam giving him a little more space now and while Sam was feeling more comfortable, Dean wasn’t.  “Why don’t you introduce yourself first then, and you can walk your brother to class when you’re done?”

 

 

He nodded, not able to think of anything else to get out of it.  Sam sat at his desk and Dean made his way to the front.  The teacher said his name and Dean felt the urge to run again, but Sam beamed his way, legs kicking happily back and forth in the too tall seat.  “Um, I’m Dean.  That’s my brother Sam.  We’re new here.  Um… I was born in Kansas.  My Dad’s a salesman.”  He managed to get out without stammering.  His teacher looked happy and Dean felt a little more at ease. 

 

 

“Thank you Dean.  Why don’t you take your brother to class now.  Hurry back so you can meet your new classmates.”

 

 

He took Sam’s hand and led him back down the hall to his own room.  The class was on a rug in the front and the teacher was talking lightly to them.  Dean smiled.  “You can do it Sammy.”

 

 

Sam nodded.  “Not as good as you Dean, but I’ll make you proud.”

 

 

“Always do.”  Dean said, watching his little brother walk through the door for his very first day of class.  Head held high and eyes curious and wide, Dean watched him take a seat at the front of the group before looking out the door and waving at Dean.

 

 

Dean waved back then started walking back to his own room.  He wanted to bury himself still, wanted to make sure no one ever remembered who Dean Winchester was, but Sam was there now.  Sam needed a good role model and Dean had to suck it up.  No matter how shy he was. 

 

 


End file.
